<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Memories by Mafalda_Fan_183</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523632">New Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183'>Mafalda_Fan_183</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve X Eli [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, M/M, Talking about Transgender issues, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, transgender steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "What's Best Left Unsaid", so please read that first. </p><p>Steve has lost two years worth of memory, including meeting Eli. Now that they are officially dating, they have a lot to talk about.</p><p>Including the fact that Steve is transgender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve X Eli [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talking through it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, who else knows about you?” Eli asked over math homework.</p><p>It had been two days since Steve had asked him out. And come out to him.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I think the entire team knows.”</p><p>“Wait, really? But you don’t shower with them.”</p><p>“Yeah, but, well, I guess I told my old friends Seamus and Logan.”</p><p>“Do you know how that went?”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “No, not really. But I did speak with Seamus the other day.”</p><p>From the look in his eyes Eli could tell that hadn’t gone well. “You don’t have to-”</p><p>“He made it very clear to me how he felt. Mom says I told her that I was going to tell them and, well, I didn’t leave my room for three days. That’s all she knows.”</p><p>“Oh, is that what happened?”</p><p>“Yeah. What did I tell you?”</p><p>“You told me that they didn’t like that you refused to be a bully with them.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s actually not a terrible lie. Not that I approve of lying to you!”</p><p>Eli smiled, rolling his eyes. “Well, you didn’t feel comfortable telling me.”</p><p>“Are you mad about that?” Steve asked softly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That I didn’t tell you before?”</p><p>“It didn’t matter before. It hardly matters now. It’s not like it was my business then.” Eli replied simply.</p><p>“You’re amazing, Eli.”</p><p>…</p><p>Naturally, Eli was still researching transgender people and issues every chance he got. He was still unsure whether or not it bothered him. It didn’t because Steve was still Steve. Still the loveable, stupid, goofball he always was. But his body… Was he transphobic for thinking that way? If he got surgery that would solve the issue, but was he transphobic for wanting that?</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>He’d worry about that later. It’s not like they were going to do anything until Eli was ready anyway. For now, that was cuddles and little kisses from Steve. </p><p>It was nice, but Eli wanted more.</p><p>And also didn’t want more.</p><p>It was complicated.</p><p>But it was important to not move to quickly anyway. He never thought he would be the one to lead the relationship. It was both a blessing and a curse. It was sweet that Steve was so considerate of Eli and how he was feeling. </p><p>He desperately wanted to talk with Steve about these issues, but didn’t think he should. Steve was probably stressed enough about the situation without having to deal with Eli making him more self conscious.</p><p>Besides, whenever they were together, it didn’t seem to matter. That was comforting to know that it didn’t matter too much.</p><p>Eli yawned. Looks like that is enough research for one day.</p><p>… </p><p>“So, I was thinking-” Steve began.</p><p>“Uh oh.” Eli replied, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Steve punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Whatever. Anyway, I was thinking that you should wear my jersey to my next game.”</p><p>Eli nearly choked on his water. “What?”</p><p>“Did you not want to tell anyone?” Steve asked, concerned.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I just thought you wouldn’t.”</p><p>Oh right. The cover. Eli had told him about that. “I’m not ashamed of you, Eli.”</p><p>Eli smiled gently. “Thank you.”</p><p>Damn Eli was cute. “But if you’re not ready to come out, I can respect that.”</p><p>“No, think I want to tell people.”</p><p>Steve smiled. He had been debating on how to tell people for a few days now. He definitely wanted people to know, even if Eli wasn’t popular he was pretty proud to have such a wonderful boyfriend. Plus, hiding the relationship seems like something old Steve would do, and he didn’t want to go back to being that person. </p><p>“Wait, when’s the next time you can play?”</p><p>Shoot. He hadn’t thought of that.</p><p>…</p><p>That Monday at school they decided to be open, for lack of a better description. No PDA, really, but they weren’t going to pretend they weren’t together or deny it, but they weren’t comfortable being like the straight couples.</p><p>It was pretty clear regardless. Well, if the stares that they were getting were any indication. They had arrived at school already, and sat on the bench together, just chatting. As Logan and Seamus walked by, they stopped.</p><p>“Hey Steve.” Seamus spat out the name like venom.</p><p>“Hey.” Steve spoke back sternly. He wasn’t picking a fight, per say, but he wasn’t avoiding one either. </p><p>“So, have you told the little fag or should I?”</p><p>Steve practically growled. He placed an arm around Eli’s waist and pulled him close. “Don’t call him that.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Since he’s dating you I guess he wouldn’t be.”</p><p>Steve didn’t reply. Just glared. </p><p>“He’ll find out, one day.” Seamus teased before walking away.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable pause as they left. “You’re okay with me, right?” Steve whispered nervously, not looking at Eli.</p><p>Eli grabbed his hand. “Yes.”</p><p>…</p><p>Eli scribbled down his answers between moments of watching Steve. He still wasn’t allowed to join the team, but he was capable of doing exercises in the corner. </p><p>Currently, that was push ups.</p><p>And damn, those arms.</p><p>No! Not now, not in front of people. Eli sighed. Though, looking past the hormone induced fog, he could tell that Steve was pushing himself more than usual. Huh. Maybe it’s because he was out of practice? Whatever.</p><p>Hopefully it wasn’t Seamus’ comments from earlier. Eli was definitely still upset about that, but what could he do about it? He thought about telling him that he already knew, but that might just make things worse. It was hard to tell with people like Seamus. And besides, he should get Steve’s input before telling anyone anything.</p><p>Of course, there was no way to predict that decision would be made for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. F off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Eli.” </p><p>Eli didn’t even look up. “Logan.” He replied simply.</p><p>“So are you and Steve, because I heard-”</p><p>“What of it?” Eli wasn’t going to deny it. He and Steve agreed that if someone asked they wouldn’t lie, but he really did not want to be having this conversation right now, especially not with Logan. Especially since he probably held the same beliefs as Seamus.</p><p>“So you are?”</p><p>Eli sighed. “What do you care, Logan?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just that… Steve isn’t who you think he is.”</p><p>Wait, was he really going to tell Eli? There was a chance that this was unrelated to Steve’s transition, a small chance but a chance nonetheless, so he wasn’t going to offer up that information. “Can’t you just leave us alone?”</p><p>“Look, I know we don’t get along or anything like that, but I couldn’t let you.. With him.. Without knowing.”</p><p>It was funny that both Seamus and Logan used he/him pronouns for Steve. Not funny ha ha, but like funny strange. Like, even though they thought of Steve as a girl, his male-ness was undeniable. “Leave me alone.”</p><p>“No, Eli, you need to know.” Logan took in a deep breath. Like this was some sort of earth shattering discovery. “Steve is a girl.”</p><p>Even though Eli knew this was coming, it still pissed him off. He grit his teeth and looked up at Logan for the first time in this conversation. “No. He isn’t.” </p><p>“Look, Eli, I don’t mean to  upset you but it’s true.” Logan said. “He’s pretending to be a boy. I don’t know why, he never really answered that question for us, but he’s faking it. She’s faking it.”</p><p>“He is not faking anything.”</p><p>Logan sighed. “I know I’ve been bad to you in the past, but I just can’t stand that he- she is taking advantage of you like that.”</p><p>“He isn’t!” Eli snapped.</p><p>Logan put his hands up in surrender. “Eli, please. I’m just trying to-”</p><p>“Trying to what? Look out for me? Steve is my boyfriend! And he’s told me everything.”</p><p>“He has? I thought you were-”</p><p>“Gay? Yeah. I am.”</p><p>“But you’re with-”</p><p>“Someone of the same gender. So I’m gay.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“There is no but, Logan. You and Seamus can both just fuck off!” Eli didn’t realize that he was yelling that last part until he looked round to see that the entire gym was staring at him.</p><p>“Yeah, Eli!” Steve cheered from his corner. </p><p>…</p><p>“You know that kind of language isn’t tolerated in school, Pepperjack.”</p><p>Eli had never been in trouble before. Well, accept that one time where he and Steve purposefully got detention but that was different! Eli was about to respond when coach Lawernce continued. </p><p>“And Logan, you don’t exactly have the best track record with Elijah, so I’m just going to assume that you were harassing him.”</p><p>“But Coach-”</p><p>“What was it about?” Lawrence interrupted. </p><p>“Does it really matter?” Eli immediately deflected. He had no idea whether Coach Lawernce knew or not and didn’t want to out Steve to anyone. </p><p>“Considering that I didn’t even know you knew that word, I’d guess yes.”</p><p>“Steve is a girl!” Logan blurted out. “Steve is a girl and he’s been lying to everyone and I just wanted to let Eli know because it was tearing me up inside watching him lie to everyone but now that he’s tricked someone into dating him I needed to say something because it’s not right for people to be lying like that! He lied to me and Seamus for years too and it’s not right!” He frantically said all in one breath.</p><p>Lawernce looked surprised, was that because he didn’t know or because he was shocked at Logan’s outburst of pure transphobia. “Steve isn’t lying to anyone.” He said simply. “And if I hear this rumor going around school, you and Seamus will be suspended.”</p><p>“But Steve said-”</p><p>“I don’t care what Steve said. I’m saying that you can’t continue spreading this, or there will be serious consequences. Understand?”</p><p>Logan looked angry. “Understood.”</p><p>“You can leave.”</p><p>Logan stormed out.</p><p>Eli stood to leave as well.</p><p>“Not you.” Lawernce said, stopping him.</p><p>Eli sat back down. He fiddled awkwardly with his hands. This was suddenly a lot bigger than just a scolding. Did Coach know?</p><p>“So Steve is…?”</p><p>“It’s, uh, it’s not my place to say.” Eli swallowed nervously.</p><p>“I mean, I had my suspicions. No matter how hot it gets he keeps his shirt on, and he always goes into a stall to change. And come to think of it, he never showers here. Besides, they had a sharps box at their house and neither of them are diabetic.”</p><p>Eli fiddled some more.</p><p>“I’m not going to say anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Steve needs to come to me in his own time. If he wants me to know, he’ll tell me. I just hope he’s binding safely. That was a big deal in this recent training course I had to take, like if you exercise in a binder you’ll suffocate and ace bandages are a death sentence-”</p><p>“He is. He’s being safe.” Eli cut him off.</p><p>Lawrence smiled. “Good.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Wow Eli!” Steve said, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. “Didn’t know you even knew that word!”</p><p>Eli laughed awkwardly, “That’s what Coach said.”</p><p>“Speaking of Coach, what’s the damage?”</p><p>“Just a warning.”</p><p>“Good! And what was…?”</p><p>“He, uh, the same thing as Seamus.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“He said, you know, so I told him I already knew. I hope that was okay.”</p><p>“That was fine.” Steve smiled. </p><p>Eli hugged him. Man, no wonder Steve didn’t like people knowing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be switching between Steve and Eli's perspective, if this is unclear or confusing in any way I can add a parenthetical telling which character's perspective it is from.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve rubbed the towel on his head. Man, today was harsh. </p><p>First with Seamus and then Eli was harassed. </p><p>It was pretty cool though seeing him stand up for himself like that. Or, well, stand up for Steve like that.</p><p>Of course while coach was gone one of the team members approached him.</p><p>“So are you and him, like..?”</p><p>“What of it?” Steve shot back.</p><p>“Woah, nothing. Just asking, man.” He replied. “Do you remember me?”</p><p>“I don’t remember anyone.” Steve replied, calming down.</p><p>“I’m Oliver.” He extended a hand.</p><p>“Steve.” Steve replied out of habit, taking the hand. “So, who are you to me?”</p><p>“We were never really close, but we’re on a team, you know?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Steve replied cautiously.</p><p>“So is that why you never shower with us?”</p><p>“What?” Oh, so maybe the team didn’t know after all. </p><p>“Because you’re, you know, gay?”</p><p>Oh good. He definitely didn’t know. “Bi, actually.”</p><p>Oliver scoffed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“So gay and in denyal?”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “Great. You’re one of those people.” He imagined this would bother him more if it wasn’t for the whole being trans thing. His sexuality didn’t bother him. He was pretty proud of it, really.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Means you’re a dick, Oliver.”</p><p>“Wow, rude.” Oliver turned to leave but froze. “So, are you a top or a bottom?”</p><p>“Wanna find out?” Steve winked.</p><p>The look of incredible discomfort that crossed Oliver’s face was exactly the response he was going for. </p><p>Like, who asks that?</p><p>Steve sighed. He had been standing in the bathroom for too long.</p><p>… </p><p>Meanwhile, Eli was busy freaking out over nothing. It had been a long while now and they still haven’t had a real kiss. </p><p>He was thinking, and honestly hoping, that Steve’s self control would break and he would kiss first. Guess not though. </p><p>The door opening caused him to jump. Steve laughed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Eli chuckled back.</p><p>“Caught you thinking?” Steve asked as he sat down on the bed next to him.</p><p>“Heh, yeah.” Eli said awkwardly.</p><p>Steve turned serious. “You can always talk to me, Eli.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>There was a pause. </p><p>“Eli?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah I’m fine.” Eli assured, snuggling into Steve’s side. </p><p>“Good.” Steve smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. </p><p>“Are you going to be upset if we’re moving too slow?” Eli asked timidly.</p><p>“What? Do you think that I-”</p><p>“No, no! It’s not anything you’ve done. I don’t know, I just, I don’t know.”</p><p>“We’ve only been dating for like two weeks, Eli.”</p><p>“Yeah, but, well, you put me in charge of leading and I just don’t know.”</p><p>“I’m happy to move at your pace.”</p><p>“How far would you go with me? If you had the choice?”</p><p>“It doesn't matter.” Steve smiled. </p><p>“Humor me.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to know? You can never un-know.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“I’d suck your dick.”</p><p>Eli choked.</p><p>“I warned you.” Steve laughed.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you want me to?”</p><p>Eli choked again. “Steve!”</p><p>Steve laughed. “Well?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” He cleared his throat. “But don’t.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine.” Steve pulled him closer. “See why I let you lead now?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He tried to calm his heart. He did not expect that. “But like, I’m worried that if I’m leading we’ll never go anywhere. So, what if you also did… and like I told you if it wasn’t okay?” </p><p>“Are you sure, Eli? After the conversation we just had?”</p><p>Eli chuckled. “Yeah, but like, nothing big like that yet, I can lead on that part, maybe. How about that?”</p><p>Steve gently placed a hand on his face, and looked him in the eye. “That sounds great.” He then softly, but firmly, kissed him.</p><p>…</p><p>Steve was somewhat glad that Eli had allowed him some of the lead. He had to hold himself back and not just pin the little nerd to the bed right then and there, but maybe he could some day. </p><p>Deciding that he was going to stop himself now, he pulled back. Judging by the look in Eli’s eyes he was very happy with their new agreement.</p><p>While it was certainly for the best that Eli lead the relationship, he was not joking about the blowjob, it was nice that he had some freedom to do things as well. Nothing big, but little things. </p><p>That night as they laid in bed together, Steve wrapped an arm around Eli’s waist and pulled him tightly to his body. He heard Eli’s gasp. “Is this okay?” He asked, mostly as a formality. </p><p>“This is fine.” Eli squeaked out.</p><p>Steve smiled, resisting the temptation to pepper his neck with kisses. They are going at Eli’s pace, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's a Trap?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re dating now?”</p><p>Eli jumped. He had been placing things into his locker when Jim snuck up behind him. “Oh, uh, hello to you too. And yes.” He added that last part timidly. It’s amazing, really. Just yesterday he told someone to fuck off for questioning his relationship with Steve, but now with Jim, a much nicer person he might add, it wasn’t so easy.</p><p>“Are you sure he’s not faking?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>Because he’s transgender. Because the look of horror in his eyes when he realized I didn’t know. Because he showed me his self harm scars. Because he broke down sobbing multiple times in one day because he learned what he had done to me in the past. </p><p>Of course, he couldn’t say any of that. “I just… Do.” He offered instead.</p><p>Jim sighed. “Alright.” Yeah, he definitely knew Eli wasn’t telling him everything. “Even then, are you sure it’s a good idea to be with him?”</p><p>“Yes.” Eli responded a little too quickly.</p><p>Jim looked at his skeptically. </p><p>Eli sighed. “Look, I know what he’s done is pretty awful, but if you’d just give him a chance-”</p><p>“Today. After school. My place. Claire and Toby will be there. You and Steve come too. We’re all curious about these… Changes that you keep talking about.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, sure! Yeah, okay.” Eli agreed.</p><p>Well, this could only end poorly.</p><p>…</p><p>Steve almost spit out the nearly expired school milk he was drinking. “What?”</p><p>“I think they want to see if you’ve really changed.”</p><p>“Eli, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p><p>Eli sighed. “I know, but it might be good for you to get along with them. Besides, you need friends.”</p><p>“I have you.”</p><p>“That’s sweet but it’s not healthy.”</p><p>Steve poked at his food. </p><p>“It’s up to you, Steve.”</p><p>Steve sighed. “I’ll go.”</p><p>…</p><p>Please don’t be a trap. Please don’t be a trap.</p><p>Eli kept repeating it in his head over and over on the ride there. </p><p>Obviously, they wouldn’t, like, attack Steve or anything. Not physically anyway. They weren’t those kinds of people. But they could definitely cause issues for Steve mentally. Even without meaning to.</p><p>But they probably mean to.</p><p>“This one?” Steve asked, pulling his vespa over.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Alright.”</p><p>After Eli knocked on the door, he felt Steve grab his hand. Eli squeezed if comfortingly.</p><p>Toby opened the door Claire next to him. “Ah, you showed up.” </p><p>Claire smacked his shoulder. “Come in!”</p><p>“I thought this was Jim’s house.” Steve said as he entered.</p><p>“It is!” Jim yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>“He’s probably cooking.” Eli clarified. </p><p>“Jim cooks?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eli shrugged.</p><p>“Oh. Cool.”</p><p>Toby and Claire led them into the kitchen. He and Eli took seats at the counter.</p><p>“Hey, so, uh,” Steve began, fidgeting. </p><p>Oh shoot. What was he going to do? Steve didn’t run anything by him! Please, please, please don’t say something stupid!</p><p>“I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Steve continued.</p><p>Oh that was so not going to help them believe he wasn’t faking. </p><p>“I don’t really remember it, so I can’t apologize for anything specific, but I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For everything I did to you. I’m sorry. It wasn’t right and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Oh. That actually wasn’t so bad.</p><p>“Don’t remember it, huh?” Toby said accusingly. Both Jim and Claire seemed too shocked to respond.</p><p>Steve gave a weak laugh. “Yeah. I can’t really blame you for not believing me.” He sighed. “But I really am sorry.”</p><p>Wow. That was so well thought out. Especially for Steve.</p><p>“And you expect us to forgive you?” Toby responded.</p><p>“No. I don’t.” </p><p>Eli was stunned. How could he respond to that? How could any of them respond to that?</p><p>Apparently everyone was thinking the same thing. There was a solid twenty seconds of quiet.</p><p>“So, what did you call us here for?” Steve asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“You’re dating Elijah.” Jim responded.</p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Steve smiled.</p><p>“Why?” Toby asked. </p><p>Steve shot him a look. “Because he’s amazing.” He responded with gritted teeth.</p><p>“What Toby is trying to say is-”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with Eli?” Steve cut Claire off. </p><p>“Steve I don’t think that he meant-” Eli pleaded. </p><p>“Right. Right, sorry.” Steve said, diffusing. “Guess I’ve been dealing with Logan and Seamus too much. Sorry Toby.”</p><p>“Do you remember them?” Claire asked.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. Guess he was sick of answering that question. “No. I don’t. I don’t remember anyone or anything from the past two years.”</p><p>“They were your friends.” Jim said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know that. I’ve been told things, but I don’t remember being their friend.”</p><p>“What happened?” Claire asked innocently.</p><p>“They weren’t good friends.” Steve shrugged. “Again, I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Is there anything you do remember?” Jim questioned.</p><p>Steve shook his head. “I don’t remember anything past the last year of middle school. At least I think that’s where my memory ends. It’s all fuzzy, you know?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Toby replied. </p><p>“I don’t know how to prove it.” Steve sighed, sounding resigned.</p><p>“We’re just worried about Eli.” Jim said calmly.</p><p>“Yeah. I would be too.” Steve said. </p><p>It was clear to Eli that he was hiding his emotions. No one else could probably tell though. “Steve…”</p><p>Steve sighed. “I shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“We invited you.” Claire argued.</p><p>“Why?” Steve sounded defeated. “There’s nothing I can do. It’s not like I blame you, but it’s clearly upsetting for you all to be around me.”</p><p>“How did you prove to Eli?” Claire questioned. </p><p>Steve froze. “I should go.” He moved to stand.</p><p>Eli grabbed his hand. “Steve…” He turned to the group. “He just did, okay?”</p><p>“Why won’t you believe me?”</p><p>They paused for a moment, not even Toby had anything to say. </p><p>“Maybe we could just start over.” Jim offered.</p><p>Steve’s eyes lit up with hope.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t a trap after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Steve's Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the same as the last chapter, but from Steve's thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh this was definitely a trap.</p><p>Steve had only agreed to go because these people were Eli’s friends. He should make an effort to make amends with him.</p><p>Which brought him to today’s plans. He was going to apologize. Even if they didn’t forgive him, and he knew they wouldn’t, it would be good to make an effort.</p><p>Ah, this house matches the description Eli gave him. “This one?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Alright.”</p><p>Eli knocked on the door. Steve started having second thoughts. This was definitely a trap, but with what? Like did they find out about him? He knows now that isn’t why they didn’t like him, but like… He can’t trust them! He doesn't know how they will react or what they think. He grabs Eli’s hand for comfort. Eli squeezes his hand back. Okay. Everything is going to be okay. Eli is here.</p><p>The short one and the girl opened the door. Toby and Claire? Yeah, that sounds right. But wait, wasn’t this Jim’s house? The tall one with the blue eyes? “Ah, you showed up.” </p><p>Claire smacked his shoulder. “Come in!”</p><p>“I thought this was Jim’s house.”</p><p>“It is!” JA voice replied. Jim, probably.</p><p>“He’s probably cooking.” Eli clarified. </p><p>“Jim cooks?” That’s cool. Maybe gender roles aren't too big a deal for them. But then again, that dosen’t mean that they are okay with transgender people. Man, this was a terrible idea.</p><p>“Yeah.” Eli shrugged.</p><p>“Oh. Cool.”</p><p>Toby and Claire led them into the kitchen. He and Eli took seats at the counter.</p><p>“Hey, so, uh,” Steve began, fidgeting. Not that the moment was here, it was difficult to remember what he had practiced. He was so nervous! But he needed to apologize. It was the right thing to do. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I don’t really remember it, so I can’t apologize for anything specific, but I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For everything I did to you. I’m sorry. It wasn’t right and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Okay. It was out there. Good. </p><p>“Don’t remember it, huh?” Toby said accusingly. Both Jim and Claire said nothing.</p><p>Yeah. They didn’t believe him. He can’t blame them though. He probably wouldn’t believe himself in their position either. “Yeah. I can’t really blame you for not believing me.” He sighed. “But I really am sorry.”</p><p>“And you expect us to forgive you?” Toby responded.</p><p>Ah. There it was. Did he? Well, he certainly wanted them to. But, expect them to?“No. I don’t.” </p><p>That did something. No one said anything. Hopefully that was a good sign. But after a while, someone had to say something. “So, what did you call us here for?” Steve asked.</p><p>“You’re dating Elijah.” Jim responded.</p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Steve smiled. He would never get sick of people reminding him how lucky he is.</p><p>“Why?” Toby asked. </p><p>Excuse you? Eli had told him that he wasn’t exactly popular and Steve was, but that’s not a good enough reason to ask something so stupid! “Because he’s amazing.” He responded.it was the truth. </p><p>“What Toby is trying to say is-”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with Eli?” Steve cut Claire off. He wasn’t thinking rationally. If he was he would have realized-</p><p>“Steve I don’t think that he meant-” Eli pleaded. </p><p>Oh. Oh yeah. They were Eli’s friends. That was an insult to him. “Right. Right, sorry.” Steve said, diffusing. “Guess I’ve been dealing with Logan and Seamus too much. Sorry Toby.”</p><p>“Do you remember them?” Claire asked.</p><p>How many times were people going to ask him that? No. No he didn’t remember anything. “No. I don’t. I don’t remember anyone or anything from the past two years.”</p><p>“They were your friends.” Jim said.</p><p>Geez he was told things! He just doesn't remember them. “Yeah, I know that. I’ve been told things, but I don’t remember being their friend.”</p><p>“What happened?” Claire asked innocently.</p><p>Yeah he was definitely not telling them the whole story. He did not want them to know. He didn’t trust them with that information. “They weren’t good friends.” Steve shrugged. “Again, I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Is there anything you do remember?” Jim questioned.</p><p>It was too complicated to explain. He had dreams that seemed like memories, and occasionally he saw something that triggered something small, but they already didn’t believe him. He wasn’t going to go out of his way to try and explain all that to someone that wasn’t Eli. “I don’t remember anything past the last year of middle school. At least I think that’s where my memory ends. It’s all fuzzy, you know?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Toby replied. </p><p>“I don’t know how to prove it.” Steve sighed. There was nothing he could do.</p><p>“We’re just worried about Eli.” Jim said calmly.</p><p>“Yeah. I would be too.” If someone as sweet as Eli was dating a bully like himself . </p><p>“Steve…”</p><p>Steve sighed. “I shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“We invited you.” Claire argued.</p><p>“Why?” Steve finally asked the question that he wanted to know the answer to. “There’s nothing I can do. It’s not like I blame you, but it’s clearly upsetting for you all to be around me.”</p><p>“How did you prove to Eli?” Claire questioned. </p><p>Steve froze. He was not telling these people he was trans. He was not showing them the scars. He. Was. Not. “I should go.” He moved to stand.</p><p>Eli grabbed his hand. “Steve…” He turned to the group. “He just did, okay?”</p><p>Steve was worried Eli would push him to tell them. He clearly trusted these people, but that didn’t mean that Steve did. Or should. “Why won’t you believe me?”</p><p>They paused for a moment, not even Toby had anything to say. </p><p>“Maybe we could just start over.” Jim offered.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t a trap after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Huh.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That went okay.” Steve stated as the left.</p><p>“Okay? That went great!”</p><p>Steve smiled. “You think so?”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you for coming. I know you did it for me.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah.” He replied sheepishly. “I want your friends to like me.”</p><p>“I think they will. If they get to know you.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Even though, you know…”</p><p>“I don’t think they’d care Steve, but they don’t need to know.”</p><p>Steve let out a breath, carrying some tension with it. “Right. Yeah. They don’t need to know.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Well that was a total waste of time.” Toby complained.</p><p>“Well I wouldn't say a total waste.” Jim argued.</p><p>“Oh right. We made a new friend.” Toby rolled his eyes.</p><p>“And I don’t think he’s faking it.” Jim added.</p><p>“What? You believe him now too? But then what was Eli hiding?”</p><p>“Maybe I was reading too much into it.”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t think you were.” Claire said, entering the kitchen.</p><p>“So you think he’s faking it too?” Toby asked.</p><p>Claire shook her head. “I just so happened to be standing in a place where I could hear them talk before they left-”</p><p>“Claire!” Jim chided. </p><p>“Well the point is,” Claire quickly moved on, “But they were talking about something.”</p><p>“Something? What not gonna tell us?” Toby joked. </p><p>“Well they didn’t say it either. But I don't think it was anything bad.”</p><p>“So I was definitely wrong about the blackmail theory then?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Any idea what it is?”</p><p>“Not really. It’s about Steve and he seemed uncomfortable talking about it.”</p><p>“Steve was uncomfortable?” Jim chuckled.</p><p>“I know.” Claire smiled.</p><p>“So, now what?”</p><p>“We find out what they’re hiding.”</p><p>“Should we really go digging around in their business, though?”</p><p>Claire simply raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Since when did she ever mind her own business?</p><p>…</p><p>“Eli!” Steve called cheerfully. </p><p>Eli waved back. He was already sitting at the table, waiting for his friend.</p><p>“Look!” He said, shoving a paper into Eli’s face.</p><p>An A. On a math test.</p><p>“That’s amazing!”</p><p>“Right? I had a great teacher!”</p><p>“You did great!”</p><p>“Thank you!” Steve smiled, putting the paper into his backpack and sitting down. “I’m gonna frame it.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>Eli wanted to be humble, say that wasn’t true. But it was. “Thank you.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey Eli.” Jim said as he and Toby approached.</p><p>“Oh hey.” Eli responded, looking up from his homework. He was sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball team practice. Well, more like trying not to stare as Steve does his exercises in the corner. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We just wanted to apologize for how we’ve treated you and Steve.” Jim said.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, well, thank you. It’s not like I can blame you though.”</p><p>“See?” Toby said, being silenced by Jim smacking his arm.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Jim questioned.</p><p>“He hasn’t exactly been the kindest person to you.” Eli shrugged.</p><p>“Then why have you forgiven him?” Jim asked innocently.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess it’s just who I am.”</p><p>“You know,” Jim said, taking a seat next to him. “You can tell us anything.”</p><p>“Yeah I know.” Eli smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>“So have you done it yet?”</p><p>“Mom!” Steve shouted. He had barely gotten home and apparently Eli not being around ment that it was time for awkward questions.</p><p>“So have you?”</p><p>Steve sighed. “No.”</p><p>“That’s probably for the best.”</p><p>“I’m letting him lead.”</p><p>“Yeah I figured that out when you said you haven’t yet.”</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>His mom laughed. “Just say the word and I’ll stay the night with Lawrence”</p><p>Steve blushed furiously. “Thanks, mom.”</p><p>…</p><p>Eli and Steve were sitting on Steve’s bed, cuddling and watching some stuff off his laptop. “Steve, I was thinking-”</p><p>“When are you not thinking?” Steve laughed. </p><p>Eli smiled and rolled his eyes. “I was thinking that  I would like.. Uh, that I’m ready to-”</p><p>“Simple terms, Eli. I can handle it.” Steve rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. </p><p>“I want to see you shirtless.”</p><p>Steve froze for a moment, blinking. “Eli you know I have…”</p><p>Eli sighed. “I know. And, it won’t bother me.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>Eli nodded.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath. “Okay.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. He trusted Eli. Trusted that he would wait until he was ready. Besides, his chest was pretty small to begin with.  After a moment he opens them.Eli is staring, but not in a bad way.</p><p>Eli clings back to his side, running his hand over Steve’s abs. “Thank you.”</p><p>Steve smileds. “No, thank you.”</p><p>…</p><p>Oh shit. He’s a lot more buff than I thought. </p><p>Eli was internally screaming. </p><p>Also Steve totally had boobs. Eli had thought they would be smaller, but it must just be the baggy clothes hiding them.  It wasn’t so bad though. Especially with those abs.</p><p>He could feel himself harden already. Man that’s embarrassing. He decided to just cuddle back up to Steve’s side. He couldn’t resist feeling those abs. </p><p>He muttered out a thank you to Steve, hoping that he hadn’t done anything to make him uncomfortable. </p><p>He then tried to focus on the thing they were watching together. He did not expect to be this turned on by Steve’s body. But man, the muscles felt nice. It didn’t help that he was fully aware that he could get a blow job whenever he was ready. </p><p>He should have listened to Steve’s warning of ‘you can never un-know’. Oh well. </p><p>He jumped when the door opened. </p><p>Steve pulled a blanket over his chest then relaxed when he saw it was only his mom.</p><p>“Oh hey, sorry didn’t realize Eli was here.” She said calmly. “Should I…” She trailed off. </p><p>“No, uh, no mom.” Steve blushed. </p><p>She shrugged. “Alright.” She then left, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Steve sighed. “That scared me. I thought it was coach!”</p><p>“Why haven’t you told him?” Eli asked. He didn’t want to give away the fact that he now knows coach knows but didn’t want to lie and pretend like he didn’t know that coach didn’t know, you know?</p><p>“Ah, I just, I don’t feel comfortable I guess. I know he wouldn't mind but still.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s understandable.”</p><p>After a pause, Eli spoke up. “Would it cause you dysphoria if I touched your chest?”</p><p>Steve paused in thought. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Then can I?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure.” Steve replied. </p><p>Eli, still curled into Steve’s side, reached over and slightly up to grab one of Steve’s breasts. He gave it a squeeze. “Huh.”</p><p>Steve started laughing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s funny, you’re like ‘huh’ like when you’re reading through those nerd sites you like.”</p><p>Eli giggled. Yeah, he did kinda sound like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What are you hiding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Steve.” </p>
<p>Steve turned around from his locker. “Oh, hey Claire.” </p>
<p>“So, what are you hiding?” She asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Steve’s heart stopped. He immediately went on the defencive. “I’m not hiding anything.” He said, trying to keep his tone in check.</p>
<p>“Oh come on. How did you prove it to Eli? That you’re not lying? Why are you two whispering about things?”</p>
<p>Steve was boiling. But more than that, he was afraid. He just turned and walked away.</p>
<p>“Great plan, Claire.” Jim joked as he stepped out from his hiding place. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, you want to know just as much as I do.”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head. “You should know better than to pick a fight with Steve.”</p>
<p>“Well, you asking Eli isn’t getting us anywhere.”</p>
<p>“It’s been two days, Claire.” Jim sighed. “Well, maybe I should just be glad you’re not breaking and entering this time.” </p>
<p>“I learned my lesson after that whole ‘giant troll in the basement’ thing.”</p>
<p>“Good. Maybe you’ll learn to keep your nose out of other people’s business after whatever you uncover here.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Steve, you need to calm down.” Eli soothed. Steve had basically come out of nowhere and dragged him to a secluded spot. Now he was hyperventilating.</p>
<p>“They know, Eli. Jim, Claire, Toby… They know. And I don’t think they’re happy with me.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Why do you think they know?”</p>
<p>“Claire. She just walked up to me and asked me what I was hiding. Like out of nowhere. I’m not hiding anything, right? I’m not lying, right?”</p>
<p>Okay. He needs reassurance. Eli would never dare to say it out loud but he loved how Steve could be emotionally vulnerable with him like this. “You’re not hiding anything, Steve.” He said, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. “And you’re certainly not lying. It’s not their business.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Steve took a deep breath. “Right. Yeah. Right.” His breathing evened out. “Thank you. I’m sorry you have to deal with my silly dysphoria.”</p>
<p>“It’s not silly.” Especially now that I’ve seen how you’re treated, Eli thought. “I’m happy to help, Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve kissed his forehead gently. “I love you, Eli.”</p>
<p>“I-I love you too.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Eli and Steve were chatting together at lunch. Suddenly Steve tensed up, focusing on something behind Eli. Eli turned around to see Jim, Claire, and Toby approaching. </p>
<p>“Mind if we sit with you?” Jim asked as the three sat regardless of the answer.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, sure.” Steve said awkwardly.</p>
<p>Before Eli could say anything, Claire spoke up. “So tell us about yourself Steve.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t remember, Claire.” Steve muttered.</p>
<p>“Then tell us what you do remember.” She insisted. </p>
<p>Steve was pretty good at hiding his emotions. You would only know he was on the verge of tears if you knew what to look for.</p>
<p>“You guys know him.” Eli said, trying to move on. “But he doesn't remember you, so you should tell him about you…”</p>
<p>“Are you blackmailing Eli?”</p>
<p>“Toby!” Jim and Claire shouted in unison.</p>
<p>“What? We’re never going to get answers your way!”</p>
<p>Shit. Steve was having a pretty dysphoric day as it was. Please please don’t take it-</p>
<p>“I-I can see why you’d think that.” Steve said, looking down at the table.</p>
<p>“Steve-”</p>
<p>“No, no. They’re right. Are you just with me because I told you after?”</p>
<p>“No-”</p>
<p>“Because you’d feel like a monster if you broke up with me?”</p>
<p>“Steve please-” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about that. I really thought you knew before.”</p>
<p>“Steve I don’t think that’s what they’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“But it’s true, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Steve. It’s not.”</p>
<p>“I promise you, Eli. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll tell them it was something else. It just didn’t work out, or I’ll even say that I was being mean to you. You deserve to be happy. I promise I’ll never tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Eli stood. “Steve. Listen to me. I don’t care. You remember yesterday, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but-”</p>
<p>“But nothing.” Eli cut him off. “I don’t think that’s what they’re talking about. And even if it was, Steve, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Jim, Claire, and Toby looked between the two in shock. </p>
<p>“Right. Yeah, I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize Steve.” Eli said as he walked to the other side of the table. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Jim smacked Toby on the arm.</p>
<p>“Ow! Hey how was I supposed to know that would happen?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Steve apologized again. They had found a secluded corner to hide in and talk.</p>
<p>“Don’t be Steve.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be annoying. I just… You really don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“I really don’t mind, and I’ll say that as many times as you need me to. “</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>Eli rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. “So you’ve said.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Can you please leave Steve alone?”</p>
<p>Eli had found the trio. Finally. He was going to do it. He was going to ask them to stop.</p>
<p>Also, he was going to see if he could figure out if they knew about Steve without outing him.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry about that.” Claire said shyly.</p>
<p>Jim hit Toby’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Eli sighed. “Can you please tell me what’s really going on?”</p>
<p>Toby and Jim both looked at Claire expectantly.</p>
<p>She seemed insulted for a moment, but then sighed. “I overheard you and Steve talking.”</p>
<p>Eli froze. Shit did they know? Was that what it was about? Were they upset with Steve for being trans? “What did you hear?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn't get any specifics but it’s clear that you’re hiding something.”</p>
<p>Oh good. They didn’t know. “It’s not your guys’ business.” He stated simply. “And I need you to drop it.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Eli sighed. “It’s very personal and it doesn't matter.”</p>
<p>“But we-”</p>
<p>“Drop it!” Eli snapped. “Just drop it, okay? Seriously! You’re stressing him out. You have no idea what’s going on and it’s not your business! So drop it! Now!”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry.” Claire replied genuinely. </p>
<p>Eli sighed. “So you’ll leave him alone then?”</p>
<p>Claire nodded. “I will.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Homophobia is a thing too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eli's turn to face discrimination...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the first day Steve finally got to practice with the team again, albeit more carefully than normal. He was clearly excited. </p><p>Eli decided to actually watch today, or well watch until he got bored of watching then go back to his homework. But hey, that’s more than he normally does. </p><p>Steve wasn’t nearly as good as usual though, even from the little he had paid attention before it was clear. But Steve was having fun. Hopefully it would come back to him in time.</p><p>That was enough for now. He pulled out his textbook and began to do his homework.</p><p>“Hey Eli.”</p><p>Eli was pulled from his thoughts. “Oh hey, Randy.”</p><p>Randy was a very toned athlete with a darker complexion. Oh, and extremely popular. “What ya up to?” He leaned over, as if to read from Eli’s book.</p><p>“Oh, just some chemistry homework.” Eli began to blush. He was not used to attractive people getting this close to him. </p><p>“Hum.” Randy said, then backed away a little. “So, is it true?”</p><p>Eli cleared his throat. “Is-is what true?”</p><p>“That you’re gay.”</p><p>Eli froze. Well, there was no use in denying it. “Oh, uh, y-yeah.”</p><p>Randy nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Eli and winked. “Me too.”</p><p>Eli’s face erupted into flames. He stared down at the paper as Rady got up and left. Was that flirting? Was that what it was like to be flirted with? He shook his head. He’s already taken. He stuffed the paper into his pocket.</p><p>…</p><p>Wow, this took him back. It had been a while since anyone had shoved him into a wall. He had grown soft since Steve stopped bullying him. He groaned at the impact.</p><p>“Hey, Elijah.”</p><p>He looked up, and at a face he didn’t totally recognize. “Uh, hi?”</p><p>Really? Uh, hi? He was so out of practice.</p><p>“Little birdy told me that you’re a fag. Is that true?”</p><p>Oh great. He tried to leave, but was blocked by an arm. “Please leave me alone.”</p><p>“And I hear you got Steve to date you. How’d you do that?”</p><p>“Come on, please” Eli begged, sounding small.</p><p>“Is that what you’re into then, being beat up?”</p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p>“Oh, isn’t it th-”</p><p>Suddenly, he was body slammed out of Eli’s face. Eli stood there frozen in shock.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Ah, it was Steve. Eli smiled. “Yeah I’m okay.”</p><p>“What the hell Steve?”</p><p>“Charlie?” Steve sounded confused. So that’s his name.</p><p>“Uh, yeah!” Charlie spat back.</p><p>“Why were you harassing Eli?”</p><p>“And who said I was harassing him?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Charlie.”</p><p>“I’m not playing dumb. The little faggot is clearly into that kind of thing.”</p><p>“Excuse you?” Steve grit his teeth, clearly holding himself back.</p><p>“I was just going to ask him what he did to turn you.”</p><p>Oh no. Steve was going to lose it. “Steve-”</p><p>…</p><p>“I thought you were finally past this, Steve.” Coach Lawernce scolded. </p><p>“He was harassing Eli.” Steve muttered back holding an ice pack over his eye.</p><p>“I know but you can’t just solve all your problems like this.”</p><p>“Well what was I supposed to do? Clearly nothing is done about bullies here!” Steve yelled.</p><p>The room went silent. Principal Strickler sighed. “You’re still suspended Steve.”</p><p>“You don’t get it.” Steve grumbled. “I don’t care about that. I care about how Eli is treated.”</p><p>Strickler glanced at Lawrence. “I told you, he’s changed.” Lawernce muttered.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll suspend Charlie too.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I thought you were past this Steve!” His mother shouted.</p><p>“Why don’t you take it up with the school that lets this kind of shit happen?” Steve snapped back.</p><p>“Language.” Lawerce scolded.</p><p>“Is that really the most important thing?”</p><p>His mother sighed. “I guess I should be grateful that you’re at least not the bully now.”</p><p>Steve’s face fell. “Yeah.” He turned to Eli, who had been standing there awkwardly during the whole exchange, and grabbed his wrist. He left to his room. “I’m still sorry about that, Eli.” Steve muttered.</p><p>“I know. And I forgive you.” Eli said, kissing Steve on the cheek. </p><p>“You’re amazing, Eli.”</p><p>“And thank you, for today.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened. “Really? I didn’t scare you?”</p><p>Eli shook his head. “No, I know you were protecting me. It was sweet. I mean, you probably could have stopped hitting him though.”</p><p>Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah that’s fair.”</p><p>Though there was one thing that was bugging Eli, was it true? Was Charlie right about he liking being pushed around?</p><p>Oh shit Charlie was totally right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>